Queria ser uma Mosquinha
by Sih
Summary: Mutano e mais uma de suas ideias loucas...


Já era finalzinho de tarde quando os titãs voltaram à torre Titã. Todos fizeram à mesma coisa que faziam sempre. Ciborgue e Robin foram diretamente para a frente da televisão jogar video-game, Estelar foi para a cozinha preparam mais um prato típico de seu planeta, Ravena se dirigiu ao seu quarto e Mutano...bem...estava pensando em algo para fazer. Queria algo que tomasse seu tempo e que ao mesmo tempo fosse interessante e desafiador. Olhou em volta e viu Ciborgue e Robin comprenetados no game preferido deles e achou melhor não interrompê-los (por enquanto...), Estelar parecia tão consentrada em uma panela que só de observá-la chegou dar até sono...  
*Mutano*-O que eu vou fazer?  
Depois de muito pensar, chegou à conclusão...  
*Mutano com cara de quem vai aprontar*-Já sei...  
Atravessou a sala como uma flecha em direção à porta que dava acesso aos quartos.  
*Ciborgue olhando para Mutano que acabara de sair às pressas da sala*-Isso não vai prestar...  
Robin nem deu bola para o amigo e aproveitando a brecha, ultrapassou Ciborgue no jogo. Ciborgue enlouquecido, volta a jogar e acaba esquecendo da cena que acabara de ver.  
Mutano estava muito eufórico com a idéia que acabara de ter porque além de matar sua curiosidade, era muito perigoso...  
*Mutano*-Vou fazer isso e ninguém vai saber...  
Ao chegar a seu quarto, fez questão de olhar para todos os lados para se certificar que ninguém estava espionando...tudo deveria ser feito com a máxima descrição...  
Ele começou a por sua idéia em prática. Deixou um vãozinho mínimo na porta do seu quarto e... transformou-se numa mosca. Numa pequenina e verde mosca...  
Mutano voou até seu espelho para ver se estava tudo perfeitamente normal, exceto pela cor, mas isso era o de menos...  
*Mutano*-Mutano, você é a mosca verde mais perfeita do mundo!!!  
O garoto, quer dizer, a mosquinha saiu do quarto naquele vão que ele deixou na porta com o máximo de cuidado e se dirigiu ao seu tão esperado destino: O QUARTO DA RAVENA!!!!  
*Mutano*-Agora vou saber o que tanto a Ravena esconde naquele quarto... e o mais legal: O que ela faz o dia inteirinho trancada nele... Vai Mutano...Você é o maior!!!  
Ao chegar a porta dela, ele voltou a sua forma normal para bater nela e fazer a Ravena abrí-la para ele entrar, mas alguma coisa dentro dele fez ele hezitar...mas foi totalmente momentâneo. Seu extinto de garoto que apronta falou mais alto e em segundos, sua mão direita alcançou a porta e deu duas batidas leves, porém suficientes para Ravena ouvir.  
Dentro do quarto, a garota estava furiosa por ser interrompida por alguém.  
*Ravena*-Espero que seja importante...  
Ao entreabrir a porta, não viu ninguém. Abriu mais um pouco a porta e...nada. Ao mesmo tempo, Mutano, novamente em forma de mosca aproveita a abertura da porta e entra silenciosamente no quarto.  
Com um suspiro e um olhar de desaprovação, Ravena fecha a porta e volta ao que estava fazendo.  
Mutano voa até o lustre no meio do teto do quarto e começa a observar tudo em volta. Tudo era muito estranho... cores escuras, estátuas com caras não muito convidativas e livros. Muitos livros...  
Sua observação foi interrompida por uma voz bem conhecida... seus olhos a seguiram e, para sua surpresa, era Ravena.  
*Mutano pensando*-Ela fala sozinha?  
Porém, essa idéia logo se esvaiu quando viu que ela estava escrevendo. Não de um jeito normal...ela ditava e suas palavras apareciam automaticamente em um livro.  
*Mutano*-humm...ela escreve em diários... interessante... espera até eu contar isso para o Ciborgue...  
Ele começou a prestar atenção no que Ravena estava dizendo.  
*Ravena*-Hoje, meu dia foi normal... O Robin nos chamou com aquele ar durão como sempre (o que eu acho muito sexy...)  
Ao ouvir isso, Mutano quase caiu duro no chão, mas conseguiu se segurar no lustre e voltar ao lugar onde estava antes.  
*Ravena*-Saímos da torre e fomos para o centro da cidade lutar com um tal de Flowerman. Não foi muito difícil... O Ciborgue com aquele canhão no braço arrancou todas as pétalas do Flowerman num instante. Mas o que marcou hoje foi que eu fiquei pensando novamente naquele assunto... Flowerman me lembra flor, que me lembra planta, que me lembra...  
Houve uma pausa antes de Ravena continuar.  
*Ravena*-Planta me lembra...TERRA! Aquela traidora sem escrúpulos... não sei o porquê que o Mutano ainda é caidinho por ela... ela era tão magra e tão sem graça... parecia que ela ia ter um filho cada vez que tinha que invocar seus poderes tamanho era o escândalo... bom, a questão é: ela morreu como uma heroína por ter ficado naquela gruta para "salvar os Titãs"... muito bom, Terra. Quer dizer então que depois de se fazer de nossa amiga(nossa não... minha ela nunca foi...) nos trair duas vezes e quase nos matar, é perdoada e considerada uma "verdadeira titã" só por causa daquilo? Ela foi muito inteligente... tenho que admitir...se Slade tivesse pensado nisso desde o inicio, seria o fim dos Titãs... Bom... vou mudar de assunto antes que eu destrua mais um diário...  
Ela continuou.  
*Ravena*-Teve uma coisa engraçada hoje. O Mutano, como sempre tentando fazer a gente rir, contou mais uma de suas piadinhas... e eu... bom... tive que me segurar para não rir, como sempre...  
*Mutano pensando*-O que???? Então quer dizer que ela me acha engraçado? Mutano...você é o maior!  
*Ravena*-eu sempre tenho que fazer isso... queria tanto que ele soubesse de tudo... mas ele é tão infantil... tão apaixonado pela... Terra... nunca vou poder falar nada... eu prometi a mim mesma que não deixaria nenhum garoto tomar conta da minha mente muito menos do meu coração, mas ele conseguiu... A minha promessa foi quebrada, mas não completamente. Eu vou esquecê-lo. Nem que eu tenha que sair do grupo, da cidade, do planeta, sei lá...  
Mutano estava incrédulo... Nunca, nem em seu sonho mais maluco imaginou que Ravena poderia se apaixonar, muito menos por ele.  
No lado de fora do quarto, Ciborgue caminhava em direção de seu quarto e reparou que a porta do quarto de Mutano estava entreaberta. Resolveu entrar e matar sua curiosidade de saber o que tinha feito o garoto sair daquele jeito da sala.  
Para sua surpresa, não havia ninguém no quarto. Vasculhou a torre inteira atrás de Mutano e nada. Foi quando Ciborgue lembrou que nem toda a torre foi vasculhada...  
*Ciborgue*-Ainda há um lugar... não...ele não ia estar lá... mas não custa dar uma olhadinha...  
Ravena foi interrompida novamente por batidas na porta. Desta vez, foi mais do que depressa abri-la e pegar no flagra quem estava fazendo essa brincadeira sem graça.  
Ao abrir a porta, a surpresa:  
*Ravena*-Ciborgue? Mas... você... o que você quer?  
*Ciborgue*-Oi Ravena, só queria saber se você viu o Mutano por ai... ele está sumido desde a hora que nós chegamos e eu já procurei na torre inteira...  
Ouvindo isso, mutano voou apressadamente em direção a porta, mas foi flagrado por Ciborgue que, com um jesto involuntário, deu um tapa na pobre mosca verde que caiu tonta no chão...  
*Ciborgue*-Mosca no seu quarto? Pensei que só você entrava nele...  
Com essa piadinha, Ravena lançou um olhar horrendo a Ciborgue que logo baixou a cabeça e continuou a falar.  
*Ciborgue*-Am... se você encontrar ele, diga que eu preciso falar com ele e...  
Ciborgue foi interrompido pelo grito de Ravena. Ela estava paralisada apontando para o chão e com os olhos arregalados.  
*Ciborgue*-Que foi, mulher... é só uma mosquinha, ou vai me dizer que... Meu Deus!!!  
Com o tapa que levou, Mutano ficou tão desorientado que voltou a sua forma normal sem querer...  
*Mutano sem graça ainda sentado no chão*- Oi gente...Oi Ravena...  
*Ravena*- Você estava no meu... QUARTO???????? Eu... eu...  
Pelo choque de ver que Mutano ouviu tudo o que ela havia dito, correu para o seu quarto e se trancou.  
*Ciborgue*-Então..esse foi o motivo do senhor sair daquele jeito lá da sala? Mais uma idéia brilhante sua... aff... você viu o jeito que ela ficou?  
Mutano ouviu todo o sermão de Ciborgue com a cabeça baixa.  
*Ciborgue*-Agora você vai lá e vai pedir desculpas a ela!  
*Mutano*-O que? Ela nunca mais vai sair desse quarto e não vai deixar ninguém se aproximar dele!!  
*Ciborgue*-Não quero saber! Fez besteira?Agora, conserta!!  
E saiu, deixando Mutano em frente a porta, pensando no que iria fazer.  
Era impossível bater naquela porta de novo. Ainda mais naquelas circunstâncias...  
*Mutano*-Preciso pedir desculpas...  
Nesse momento, ele reuniu forças dentro de si mesmo e bateu na porta.  
*Ravena com a voz trêmula*-Vai embora!  
*Mutano*-Ravena... eu preciso te pedir desculpas... eu fiz tudo errado... eu... eu sempre quis me aproximar de você... sempre quis te proteger, te fazer sorrir... mas você nunca me deu chance...eu sou infantil sim, eu confesso... mas eu sou maduro o bastante para impor meus sentimentos...  
Houve uma pausa antes de Mutano continuar.  
*Mutano*- Eu te amo, Ravena... sempre te amei...  
Barulhos de trancas se abrindo vindo da porta o interromperam.  
Ravena abriu a porta e encarou o garoto verde plantado a frente de seu quarto.  
*Mutano*-Por que você complica tanto as coisas, Ravena?  
*Ravena*-Porque você nunca entenderia...  
E falando isso, uma lágrima escorreu sobre seu rosto pálido até alcançar a boca.  
Mutano limpou aquela lágrima dos lábios de Ravena a abraçou. Os dois ficaram ali por algum tempo, até Mutano a encarar nos olhos e começar a falar.  
*Mutano*-Você sabe que pode confiar nos seus amigos..e mais ainda em mim. Eu quero que você pare de achar que é melhor você ficar se escondendo nesse quarto... Olha para você... é uma garota linda!  
Ao ouvir essa última frase, Ravena corou de um jeito que até um pimentão sentiria inveja...  
*Mutano continuou*- Vou te contar um segredo... desde o primeiro dia que eu te vi, o meu único objetivo é arrancar um sorriso seu...  
Os dois começaram a rir alegremente e depois...o tão esperado beijo... esperado a tanto tempo pelos dois...  
Ainda abraçados, Mutano "volta a seu estado normal" e solta mais uma de suas piadinhas.  
*Mutano*-Então quer dizer que a voz do Robin é sexy??  
Ao ouvir isso, Ravena solta um de seus típicos olhares de desaprovação e com isso, faz Mutano correr desesperadamente pela torre com Ravena atrás...  
*Estelar*-Ah...eu sabia!!! Um dia eles iriam se acertar!  
*Ciborgue*-só se você está falando no sentido da Ravena acertar o Mutano com alguma coisa...  
Todos começaram a rir  
O destino daqueles dois só o tempo irá dizer... e, é claro, o diário da Ravena...

...Fim...


End file.
